Vampires and Werehogs 2
by SonadowStories
Summary: Sequel to "The Vampire and the Werehog". It's been ten years since their twins has been born. Their odd family life seems peacefull untill they come across a werehog that somehow seems familiar to Sonic. SonAdow. Shadow uke.
1. Chapter 1

**the vampire and the werehog 2: chapter 1**

**Shadow's POV**

"hey, kid! stop biting me!" Sonic said when he tried to pick up his daughter, who kept trying to bite him. I was sitting on the bed while feeding our eldest, silver. It was somewhere after midnight, so naturally both of them would be hungry. I was suspecting that silver would soon have eaten enough and requested sonic to get our daughter, constance i had named her, and bring her to me. I was still a little bit to weak to get her myself as the birth had only been 3 days ago. "she's hungry! of course she will try to bite you." My father, james, told sonic while letting out a soft chuckle. He had been staying here as he naturally wanted to spend some time with me and sonic, to know him better, and of course to spend some time with his newborn grandchildren. Not to mention that he probably couldn't go back to the house that he had been previously staying at seeing as mephiles would have a grudge against him for not following their scheme the way he wanted james to. "i know, but still, why would she bite me. she has to bite shadow, not me, i'm not her mother." Sonic said and finally got her in his hands.

Just as i thought, silver was done with his nighttime snack quickly and yawned again. I heard silver starting to make some sob noises and decided that he had a burp stuck. So i laid him against my chest and patted on his back softly. A silent burp was heard in the room, making both of the other hedgehogs in the room chuckle. I smiled and pulled him away from my chest to see his eyes starting to fall close. Silver smiled a little after relieving from that burp and fell asleep quickly. "mind if i hold him?" James asked. I nodded and handed him silver. He softly laid silver down in his crib.

I watched him do it, untill sonic gently handed our girl to me. "i hate this part." Both sonic and my father said on the same time and looked away. I couldn't feed constance the same way i fed silver. She was a vampire and therefore needed a diffrent food source. Or in other words, she needed blood. My blood to be precise. I know that i was dead. But just as i had told sonic more then once. Vampires tend to defy all means of science. I laid her against my chest, making her snuggle against me, and offered her my wrist. There were a few puncture wounds from where she had bitten me, but i didn't care since they didn't hurt and probably would be healing as soon as i could go hunting again. "come on honey." I said and nudged her a little to my wrist. She glanced at me before biting down on it. I winced and growled very lightly, but quickly died down. I sighed and allowed her to drink. It was a strange feeling. And i hated doing this because it was the main reason that i was feeling weak and couldn't get out of bed.

I sighed in relief when she was finally finished. She whimpered when i made her pull away. "oh don't be so grumpy." I said and made her lay against me. She took the invitation and snuggled up against me. I sighed and laid back down on the bed i had been stuck in for the past three days. This was a drag. I was glad i could sleep the days away and the nights weren't as long as days were. Sonic chuckled. "oh don't worry. it's only for a few more months." He said and smirked I raised my fist and stomped him on the shoulder. "ow." he said smilling and rubbed his shoulder. I didn't punch him hard. Firstly, i was to weak. And secondly, he's a werehog. I couldn't hurt him so easily now. Sonic fell asleep pretty quick since it was night. I sighed and looked at the crib. because i was bedridden i couldn't spend time with silver other then feed him at night and during the day. Sometimes it really sucked being a vampire. But if i hadn't become a vampire. Then i would've died and then i wouldn't be here married with a sweet hedgehog and the mother of two children.


	2. Chapter 2

**the vampire and the werehog 2: chapter 2**

**Shadow's POV**

I stretched and took a big, deep breath of the fresh air after i had walked out through the front door and looked at the full moon. I was finally able to go outside. I didn't have to feed silver and constance anymore. I could just feed silver with normal baby food and i could feed constance with someone else's blood. Blood from the hospital of course. I wasn't going to bring a corpse back home. "ready to hunt again i see." I heard a deeper voice say, making me turn around. My father smiled at me. "of course i am." I said and turned my gaze back towards the city. I took another deep breath of fresh air before walking forward towards the city.

I stood on top of a building, trying to locate my next prey. I smirked when i got one in my vision. I got up from my kneeled position and jumped down the building. I landed softly and silently on the ground and started walking into the direction of where my prey had gone to. I turned the corner and saw him standing sluggishly against the wall. He looked like he was drunk. I wouldn't normally go after someone who was drunk or high on druggs. But i hadn't been able to feed on blood for a long time. I was starved and weak. I wouldn't mind going after a drunk.

I smirked and sneaked up to him silently. He didn't hear me coming. And so didn't expect being slammed up against the wall by me. The man looked at me with a dazed vision. When he noticed that i was holding him up against the wall, he tried to struggle himself free. He wasn't doing a very good job since he couldn't get himself free. "lemme go...waddya want?" He asked with a sluggish tone in his voice while talking and gripped my wrist that was holding him in place. "oh nothing much...just a little snack." I said and smirked widely showing my sharp long fangs. I brought my face closer to the side of his throat. This was to easy.

The drunk, despite his dazed state, suddenly realized the danger he was in as he felt my fangs stroke over his fur when i positioned them over his artery in his neck. It was as if his mind cleared almost immediatly when he started struggling harder trying to free himself from my grip. "oh stop struggling! you know that it's useless!" I growled in annoyence. I didn't have time for this. I hadn't eaten anything in a few months and i was starved. I didn't have much strenght left because of it and his struggling was making me unable to bite him in the artery. "stop it and take it like a man!" I yelled and slapped him across the face. The drunken man froze with his head to his left after i had slapped him across the face. I raised my right hand and kept his head in place. I waisted no time to sink my fangs down in the side of his throat. The man let out an agonizing scream as he felt his body being drained of blood. The scream was like music to my ears. It was such a relief to finally quench my thirst.

The man's eyes rolled back and he fell limp to the ground when there was no more blood left in his veins. I smiled as i felt my body retain some of its strenght. The thirst that had been plagueing me for months was finally quenched and my weak body was recovering. I wiped the blood that stained my lips and chin away and turned to leave the alley. But i had to stop and hold myself against the wall as a sudden dizziness and daze clouded my mind. "i knew it was a bad idea to drink blood from a drunk." I muttered to myself and held a hand against my head.

It never was a good idea to drink a drunk's blood. For the alcohol would be in his blood aswell, making vampires who attacked the drunk take that toxic into their blood aswell. In other words, they would be a bit drunk aswell. I found that out the hard way when i had been a vampire for almost 2 years. I had been pretty stubborn in my first years as a vampire. I was still a little more humane and i didn't want to attack any mobians or humans. And the starvation made me lose mind and i almost killed everyone in a pub. Unfortunatly, most poeple were drunk. I was feeling the consequences of drinking alcohol intoxicated blood and i barely escaped when they hunted me down for killing so many poeple. From that moment on i swore to myself that i would never drink a drunk's blood again, but my thirst once again made me make the worse decision a vampire could take.


	3. Chapter 3

**the vampire and the werehog 2: chapter 3**

**Shadow's POV**

I crouched and held my hand against my head. I tried to get rid of the dizziness clouding my mind so i could return home, but it kept pestering me. "Shadow? what's wrong?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw my father standing over me. He went to his knees in front of me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "i'm fine, i just drank from a drunk." I said and tried to get back up. "so technically, you're drunk now." My father said and held me up. "yes...and it's getting worse by the second." I sighed. "i'll help you back home so you can get some rest." He said and swung my arm over his shoulder so he could keep me up. "you should praise yourself lucky that you won't be having a hangover tomorrow night like mortals ussually get." He said and walked out of the alley.

**Sonic's POV**

I was awoken in the middle of the night by stumbling and curses downstairs. I got up from the ground, since my heavy werehog form would break the bed if i were to sleep on it at night, and made my way down in the upper hallway. Schoolgirlish giggling and nonsense was heard in the hallway. 'what the...' I thought and looked down the stairs. James was trying to keep his only 'living' relative from falling over and in the meantime tried to get Shadow's trenchcoat of off him. I couldn't help, but raise an eyebrow at Shadow weird behaviour. I walked down the stairs with heavy foosteps. The stair steps of this old house creaking beneath the weight of my bulky werehog form.

James looked up to me as he heard my not-unnoticeable steps. "hey, gimme a hand here and help your mate into bed. he needs to rest." He said. "rest? aw why? i'm not tired yet, daddy. can't i stay up for a little while longer? pretty please?" My mate, Shadow, said with a silly grin and giggled. I looked at the father of my mate and all he did was sigh. He knew he owned me an explanation. "i'll explain later." He said and let Shadow go, making him fall right into my muscled arms. "hi, Sonikku! gimme a hug!" He yelled and giggled. I'm surprised none of the kids have awoken yet.

After a while we had finally gotten Shadow into bed. The good thing was, he was about to fall asleep. The bad thing was, he was still giggling and blabbing out nonsense. "care to explain what happend?" I asked in rough and deep voice. "what happened is that Shadow was hunting and his thrist for blood had made him drink the blood from a drunk. and the alcohol in the drunk's blood made Shadow drunk. It's like a vampire drinking alcohol and getting drunk like a mortal." James explained. I looked at the door leading to our bedroom and heard Shadow's continues rambling. "but, misses fairy i don't wanna go to the rainbows and unicorns! i wanna go to ponyland!" We could both hear him say. "are you sure that guy Shadow killed wasn't high?" I asked and James shrugged. Might be." He muttered and made his way over to the guestroom. Letting me take care for my drunk/ high mate.

I walked into the room once it was quiet and saw that Shadow had fallen asleep. I sighed in content and sat down on my hind legs on the floor. I chuckled softly as i thought about how Shadow would react if i or his father would tell him all of this when he woke up in at dusk. His pride would be scarred forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**the vampire and the werehog 2: chapter 4**

**Shadow's POV**

As dusk fell i woke up and stretched my stiff muscles. I sighed and looked at my right on the floor to see the muscled, big furry form of my mate. I petted his head softly and smiled in content. I laid back down and closed my eyes to allow my body to wake up fully. Unfortunatly, not everyone had agreed with my slow wake up.

"wake up, mom! it's dusk already!" I could hear a young female voice yell. I sighed before talking. "honey, what did i tell you about yelling? you could wake up your father." I said and sat up. The young girl, my little daughter Constance, pouted. "sorry, mom." She said and wrapped her arms around my neck in apology. "apology accepted." I said and rubbed my nose against her. "mom, i'm not a little child anymore." She said and giggled. It was true that she wasn't a little child anymore. She was a bit older then that. She had turned 10-years-old not to long ago.

"mom, are you gonna learn me how to hunt today?" Constance asked as we walked out on the streets. "not yet, you're still a little to young for that." I said. "aw, i'm not that young." She said. "i know you're not, but you're not old enough to hunt on your own either. that's why i'm going with you." I explained. Constance sighed, but didn't agrue with me.

I stopped in my tracks and looked behind us. "mom? what's wrong?" She asked. I didn't answer. Instead i scanned the area for any disturbences in the enviremont, but found nothing other then a stray dog or cat. I was about to say something to my daughter when i heard it again. I couldn't be going mad. I was certain that i heard something. Maybe it could be a possible prey? "stay here. I'll be right back." I said and smirked. Constance knew what that meant for she had seen that smirk time and time again when we were on the hunt.

I followed the sound while Constance stayed put and waited for me to come and get her. I didn't want her to get hurt. She wasn't hunt material yet. As i got to the source of the sound i discovered that my assumptions about it being a prey were correct. In front of me was a middle aged and healthy looking woman. "it's a shame really, but even vampires need to eat." I sighed and muttered to myself with a pitying smirk. I launched myself forward towards the woman. She turned around in shock. All that was heard throughout these empty streets was a terrified yell before it became completely quiet.

The now lifeless body of the middle aged woman slumped down to the floor completely limp. I growled in annoyence and rubbed my cheek from the hard slap she gave me. I could've sworn that her hand and finger prints were clearly imprinted on my cheek. She was even able to scratch me quite a bit in a feeble attempt to escape. Some of those scratches even managed to draw a thin lines of blood. "i guess i could admit that she was able to put up quite a fight." I muttered and smiled. Now i had to go and get contance. I hadn't drained all of the blood from the body. I still left more then half of it for her. Unfortunatly, it meant that i hadn't gotten the amount of blood i needed. So i had to keep hunting untill i my thrist was quenched. Constance's, however, was still a young child and so she didn't need as much blood as i did.

I walked out of the alley and turned to look in the direction i came from. I made my way over to her and hoped that she stayed where i had left her. She could be a good girl if she wanted to, but she was also the type to explore things when her curiosity got the best of her.

I arrived and looked around, but there was no sign of her. "Constance?" I muttered and scanned the streets in search of my daughter. But there was no sign of her. 'where could she be?' I asked myself mentally. I was growing a bit worried. If she had wondered of on her own out of curiosity again and disobeyed my order for her to stay put and wait for me, she would normally atleast try to cover it up, but that wasn't the deal here. I was about to call for her again when i heard a loud scream that belonged no doubt to my daughter. "Constance!" I yelled in shock and ran over to where the scream came from.


	5. Chapter 5

**the vampire and the werehog 2: chapter 5**

**Shadow's POV**

I ran over in the direction from which the scream came from. "Let go...of me!" I could hear Constance yell an i couldn't help but growl at the possibility of someone attacking my only daughter. "I don't care whoever it is that's attacking my daughter! I'll rip that person to shreds!" I yelled through my clenched teeth and speeded up.

Constance was held agaisnt the wall with one large hand that was big enough to wrap completely around the chest of a small child. Constance was full of scratches and bruises. "Let...go...of me." She whimpered as the grip of her attacker tightened. Her attacker was a large bulky werehog. He looked alot like Sonic, but his fur collor was drifferent. I growled and sprinted forward. I pulled back my fist and punched the werehog across his face. The werehog let go of my daughter as his face was jerked to the right. He had shock written all over his face as he had not expected that blow. Constance was sitting against the wall. She was crying out of shock and had her hands on her shoulders as her shoulder, neck and throat were hurting.

"You bastard! How dare you attack my daughter like that!" I yelled at the werehog as i stood protectivly in front of my daughter. "You vampire scum are all the same! Her death would be one problem less to us!" The bulky werehog growled with a deep rough voice, His dark blue eyes were watching me in disgust. It reminded me of how Sonic used to look when we had just met. "I won't let you near her." I said with threatening tone in my voice as i returned the glare. "Then i'll just have to kill you too." The werehog said.

He began growl before lunging for me and sinking his teeth into my shoulder. I was caught in surprise and didn't have the time to react. A yell in pain left my throat as the werehog's teeth sunk into my flesh. "Mom!" Constance called for me in panic. She wanted to help me, but she had no idea what to do.

My face contorted in pain. I gripped his scruff and tried to pull him off of me, but i only ended up ripping my own flesh and deepening the wound even more. Upon hearing the flesh of her own mother rip, Constance did the only thing that came to mind and jumped up on his back before sinking her fangs into the werehog's back. With a howl in pain, he let go of me.

He reached back and tried to pull constance off. But she was to affraid to let go of him. "Constance, let go of him. I'll deal with him on my own." I growled and glared at the werehog as he tried to get to my daughter with any means possible. The young vampire girl trembled as she let go of the larger being.

Once she had released her hold, i roundhouse kicked that beast away from my daughter and onto the streets. Constance's knees gave in beneath her and she fell to the ground in shock. "Go home!" I ordered her a bit harshly as i had no time to waste and ran towards him. Constance reached up and pulled herself up with the help of the wall. "Mom?" She called for me softly. "Go!" I yelled and looked at her over my shoulder right before being hit by one of those heavy and strong fists of my muscular enemy. "Mom!" She yelled as i fell to the ground. "Go!" I yelled one more time before she finally took off in the direction of our home. With her out of harm's way, i breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get back here!" The werehog growled and ran after her. "Oh no you won't." I muttered and followed him. I easily caught up to him and lashed out. With my flat hand i hit him down to the ground. He crashed down hard on the concreet.

The green werehog shakingly got up on all fours and shook his head. Blood dripped down to the ground as he had an ugly scrape on his chin. He growled and turned to me. "After i'm through with you, that little bloodsucker of yours will be next." He threatened with an amused smirk across his muzzle. His dangerous teeth showing off to try and invoke fear into me. My eyes narrowed and my temper was quickly coming to a boiling point by the mere thought of what he could do to her.

"I won't let you." I protested with an intimidating glare and tone of my own. It only seemed to amuse him even more. "It's strange how a cold blood sucking monster can care for something as fragile as her. Especially when that same monster spends his time killing people every single day. But then again, you're both monsters, aren't you?" The werehog said, clearly taking pleasure in trying to insult me. It might've worked years ago when i had just turned into a vampire, but it had no effect on me now.

"Monsters? Aren't you one yourself?" I said before lunging at him and lashing out. He saw it coming and avoided the attack. He tried to attack aswell, but he wasn't able to harm me any further. Both of us were alert and watching our foe's every move. Neither one of us were planning on giving up. Not untill atleast one of us was killed.

Suddenly the headlights of a car illuminated us as the vehicle turned the corner. The driver barely paid attention to me as i swiftly jumped out of the way. His widened eyes were set on the large beast in front of him. His body froze and he wasn't able to bring himself to hit the brake. He drove right into the werehog. Thinking that the werehog was over and done for, i quickly ran back home.

The driver trembled in fear and shock. He finally got himself to exit the vehicle and watched me run off. "Hey! Are you okay?!" He yelled after me. I didn't bother to answer. The driver sighed and had to assume that i was just fine as he leant against his car. He looked at the large creature that laid still in front of his car. Unfortunatly for him, the werehog wasn't as dead as he had hoped it would be. Not noticing it move, the driver pushed himself up, unaware of the hulking beast that got ready to rip him to shreds in anger of losing his latest prey.

I could hear the man scream and stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around into the direction i came from. I was already streets away from him. I wasn't going to bother returning just to save his ass. It was probably already to late anyway. With one last look in the direction i came from to make sure i wasn't followed, i turned back around and walked home.

Sobs and whimpers were the first thing i heard when i came home. I closed the front door with my foot and walked into the livingroom. Constance was sitting on the couch, sobbing as a small child like her, vampire or not, was shocked and scared when she witnessed one of her parents being attacked by something that looked like her own father. Silver was sitting on the couch, his transformed form wasn't heavy enough to break the furniture yet, was listening to the tale that his sister told. And Sonic, the father of the two children, was sitting in front of her, listening to her and trying to comfort her the best he could.

Silver was the first to notice my return. "Mom!" He called with a slightly deeper voice. Constance gasped and looked up to me. "Y-You're okay..." She stated. New tears welled up in her eyes as she jumped up wrapped her arms around me. "I'm just fine. There was honestly no need to be worried for me." I reassured her.

"I'm glad you're back." Sonic told me and approached me. He stood up on his two hind legs, making him alot taller than me. I looked up to him with a slight smile. "I'm glad to be back." I simply answered as Constance let go of me. "I heard that the hunt didn't go so well." Sonic said. Silver went up the stairs as he was to tired to stay awake for any longer and Constance followed, she had suddenly become tired from the whole event and wanted to get some rest.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't be to worried. It's not the first time that i came across a werehog." I said. He didn't seem to care much for that. I mentally sighed. "I really am okay. I've fought werehogs before. You got to witness and feel how i fight. Why is this guy so diffirent?" I asked. "He's my brother." Sonic said as he looked me in the eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**the vampire and the werehog 2: chapter 6**

**Shadow's POV**

"Your brother?" I asked in surprise. "You never told me that you had a brother." I said. I was surprised that Sonic hadn't told me anything about his family. He had never once, in these ten years, even as much as utter a word about his relatives, so i had just assumed he had none. "It just didn't seem important enough to mention." Sonic said as excuse. "Is there something else you haven't told me about yourself?" I asked. I didn't like to be suspicious about my own mate, but i couldn't give my full trust to him if he kept important things like this from me.

Sonic nodded. "Besides him, i have another brother and a sister." He admitted. He came from a litter of four? I'm surprised i wasn't pregnant of that many. "Why didn't you tell me about them before? I've told you about my past." I said as i tried to reason with him. I am his mate. I don't see how he can keep something as important as his relatives from me. True, the fact that they were werehogs and i was a vampire would cause alot of frictions, but that wasn't a reason to keep Silver from them.

Sonic sighed. He knew i was right, but he still didn't feel like talking to me about them. "You should check up on Constance. I hate using the stairs in this form." He said to try and change the subject. I huffed. "Fine, i will. But when i come back down, i expect an explanation from you!" I stated before walking out into the hallway and up the stairs.

I reached my daughter's bedroom and looked inside. Constance was standing at her window. Her arms were crossed and rested on the windowsill. She was looking outside of her window. "Constance? Are you okay?" I asked as i stood in the doorway. The young vampire girl jumped a bit and looked over her shoulder at me. "Yeah, i'm just fine." She answered and fully turned to me. "Good to hear. I was a bit worried." I said and walked to the middle of the room.

With one glance at her bed, i decided to approach it and sat down on it. I patted on the spot next to me and waited untill she sat down next to me. Constance looked up to me with curiosity. She wondered what was so important.

"Because of that werehog you didn't get the chance to eat and i don't want you to starve throughout the day." I said. I pulled the sleeve of my trenchcoat up and showed my wrist and forearm to her. It was full of recent bites, caused by the young vampire s next to me.

Sometimes i would take her with me on my hunt so she could learn how to find the artery in the neck and so she would get used to biting the victim. But most times i would keep her at home and feed her with my own blood just like i used to do when she was an infant. This was nothing new to Constance.

"So i guess that we won't go out to hunt tonight, huh?" Constance asked and i shook my head. I wasn't going to risk having her come across that werehog again. Which reminded me. That woman from before wasn't dead yet. Well, she better get used to the life of a vampire.

She sighed lightly in dissapointed. "There's another chance to hunt tomorrow night." I said. "Now eat!" I pressed on. Constance held onto my wrist and arm before biting down, adding another wound to my collection.

I flinched a bit when i felt her fangs puncture my skin. The sting soon made way for the odd feeling of my blood being sucked out of my artery. It didn't hurt at all. It just felt a bit strange. But after ten years, i had gotten used to it a long time ago.

After a while Constance let go. It was only a moment or two, but i already lost atleast half of my blood. I felt weak and i could fell over and faint at any moment. "Are you okay?" Constance asked, two lines of dark red blood ran down from the corners of her mouth. "I'm fine." I said with a smile and wiped the blood away from her muzzle. Constance smiled back at me.

"Now, i need to go back downstairs and talk to your father." I said as i got up from the bed. "Okay." She simply answered and i halted in the doorway. "I will be back later near dawn, okay?" I said as i glanced back at her for a moment before leaving her room.

As i walked down the stairs, i almost immediatly noticed that something was wrong. My ears bent back in suspicion and i quietly walked down the last steps. I sneaked into the livingroom that was now eerily quiet and entered in through the door.

"Sonic?" I called out for my mate, but he was nowhere in sight. I searched the ground floor, but he wasn't here. I growled and ran back to the stairs. "Silver?!" I called for my only son as his room was the closest. "Yeah?!" He answered tiredly. "Is your father upstairs?!" I asked. "No!" He yelled back. I growled in anger, my fangs showing as i did. "Damnit!" I yelled and kicked a nearby dresser.

**Sonic's POV**

I growled as i ran on all fours through the streets. I should be trying to stay out of sight, but i didn't have the time, nor the patience to do so. I had to get to that werehog. I couldn't accept the fact that he had tried to kill my mate and daughter. I just couldn't. And the thought of their attacker being my own brother only served to make me even more mad.

The smell of blood reached my nose. Blood meant a victim and since this was the area of their encounter, that werehog had to be somewhere close.

I slowed down and eventually came to a complete stop. I heard people up ahead, so i had to be carefull not to be seen. I was sneaking my way closer as low to the ground as i possibly could. I tried not to growl as i was getting closer to the scene.

I carefully looked around the corner. I saw a car parked in the middle of the street. People were surrounding it and the police was there aswell. There was a huge pool of blood at one side of the car and what seems to be like a body that was ripped to shreds. Knowing that the culprit wasn't here anymore, i sneaked away from the scene and made my way back home.

I got to the edge of town where my home was located. I knew that Shadow must know that i'm not home by now and was probably waiting at home for my return, so he could scold me for not telling him anything before i left. I could understand his anger well. I shouldn't have left like that, but i couldn't just let my brother get away with this either.

I saw my home up ahead. No lights burned, even though everyone was awake. The reason was simply that none of us needed light. As vampires, Shadow and Constance lived in the night and didn't need light to see. And as for Silver and i, our werehog forms gave us eyes that allowed us to see well in the dark. In other words, no one in our little family really needed light in the night. The only light we needed was reflected by the moon.

I glanced up to the moon for a moment before moving my gaze back to the mansion up ahead. I was planning on going straight home and explain everything to Shadow, but something in the corner of my eyes stopped me. My head turned into the direction saw it. I saw a large figure saunter into the woods. I began to growl as i recognized the figure as my brother


End file.
